pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1505 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published England * Anonymous, Adam bell, Clim of the Clough, and William of Cloudesly, an outlaw ballad, reprinted numerous times through the mid-17th century (a continuation, Young Cloudeslie, was published in 1608 in poetry)Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Anonymous, Octavian, publication year uncertain (1504–1506); written in the mid-14th century from a French version; among the many themes the work draws on are the St. Eustace legend and the "Calumniated Wife" * Anonymous, Sir Torrent of Portingale, publication year uncertain; written in the late 14th to early 15th century * Alexander Barclay, ,Web page titled "Chadwyck-Healey English Poetry Database: Tudor Poetry, 1500-1603 Table of Contents", at the Stanford University Library website, retrieved June 20, 2009. Archived 2009-07-22. published anonymously; publication year uncertain, London: "Imprinted be ... Richarde Pynson", translation from the French of Pierre Gringoire Other * Jean Lemaire de Belges, Belgian Waloon poet writing in French: ** La courrone margaritique (this year or 1504), on the death of Philibert II, Duke of Savoy, the second husband of Archduchess Margaret of Austria, to whom the author was court poet;"Jean Lemaire de Belges" article, p 453, in France, Peter, editor, The New Oxford Companion to Literature in French, New York: Oxford University Press, ISBN 0-19-866125-8 ** Epîtres de l'amant vert, mock epistles presented as having been written by the pet parrot of Marguerite d'Autriche; the parrot dies from its love for the woman; Walloon poet published in France, where he was court poet to d'Autriche * Pietro Bembo, ''Gli Asolani, a dialogue on courtly love, with poems reminiscent of Boccaccio and Petrarch (see also second, revised edition 1530) Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 4 – Mikolaj Rej (died 1569), Polish poet, politician and musician ;Also: ** Lodovico Castelvetro born about this year (died 1571), Italian literary critic ** Giovanni Pietro Astemio (died 1567), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. ** Nicholas Bourbon in this year or 1503 (died 1550), French court preceptor and poet ** John Wedderburn, birth year uncertain (died 1556), Scottish religious reformer and poet ** Nicholas Udall, born this year, according to one source,Web page titled "Academic Text Service (ATS)/ Chadwyck-Healey English Poetry Database: / Tudor Poetry, 1500-1603", at Stanford University library website, retrieved September 8, 2009. Archived 2009-09-11. or in 1504, according to others (died 1556), English playwright, poet, cleric, pederast and schoolmaster ** Georg Wickram (died 1562), German poet and novelist ** Wu Cheng'en (died 1580), Chinese novelist and poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * July 17 – Filippo Beroaldo (born 1453), Italian writer, editor, translator, commentator and poet in Italian and Latin ;Also: ** Tito Vespasiano Strozzi died about this year (born 1424), according to at least some sources,Tucker, George Hugo, [http://books.google.com/books?id=zfbNzcqgYM4C&printsec=frontcover#PPA178,M1 Forms of the "medieval" in the "Renaissance": a multidisciplinary exploration of a cultural continuum], p 175, Rookwood Press, 2000, ISBN 1-886365-20-2, ISBN 978-1-886365-20-9, retrieved May 22, 2009 1425 according to another, Italian, Latin-language poet ** Robert Wydow (born 1446), English poet, church musician, and religious figure See also * Poetry * 16th century in poetry * 16th century in literature * French Renaissance literature * Grands Rhétoriqueurs * Renaissance literature * Spanish Renaissance literature Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" at the Representative Poetry Online website, University of Toronto. Category:1500s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry